charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts
The Truth Is Out There And It Hurts is the eighth episode of Charmed. Summary Prue stumbles across a Truth spell while searching The Book of Shadows for information about a demon Phoebe saw in a premonition. The spell binds all three sisters to hear and tell the truth for 24 hours. Piper uses it to get close to Leo and tell off her overbearing boss Martin, while Phoebe tracks down the demon’s next victim. Prue learns the demon is a warlock from the future who is killing those responsible for creating a vaccine against warlocks. Phoebe protects the mother of the child who’ll one day create this vaccine, while Prue and Piper send the futuristic warlock back through a swirling tunnel of time. With time running out on the spell, Prue tells Andy she’s a witch and finds the truth is too much for him to accept. The spell ends, and no one but the sisters remember the truths as consequence of cast a personal gain spell. Plot A strange man meets Dr. Oliver Mitchell in a parking garage. The man, Gavin, speaks fulsomely about Dr. Mitchell's work -- and then opens a third eye on his forehead. A ray comes from the third eye and burns through Dr. Mitchell's skull, killing him. Piper's boss at Quake, Martin, calls her in. Phoebe happens to bump into Gavin and gets a premonition of a woman being killed. The police arrive and the Charmed Ones find Dr. Mitchell's dead body. Piper and Phoebe continue to argue over Leo. Prue thinks Phoebe only likes Leo because Piper does. Prue is unwilling to talk to Andy, so Phoebe goes in her place to ask about Dr. Mitchell's murder. Prue looks through the Book of Shadows and it flips open to a truth spell. Martin overworks Piper, and she doesn't complain. Phoebe has talked to Darryl about the case. She passed Andy in the parking lot and tells Prue that he still cares about them. Prue casts the truth spell, not knowing that Phoebe and Piper are in the house and will also be affected. She calls Andy, but only reaches his answering machine. Gavin walks into a laboratory and finds Alex Pearson working there. He kills Alex with the third eye, but not before Alex rips a button off of Gavin's coat. Phoebe and Piper notice that they are unable to lie. Phoebe admits that she only likes Leo because Piper does. Prue admits to casting the truth spell, to determine if Andy is okay with her being a witch. Phoebe goes to Andy and asks him about the murders. Andy tells what he knows. He mentions the button, and says it's made of a strange alloy never seen before. She leaves, and Andy calls Prue. He offers to meet after interviewing a witness. Tanya Parker enters Prue's office with sandwiches in tow. Hannah Webster follows, and under the influence of the spell, admits that her mission in life is to destroy Prue. Rex Buckland pulls her aside and warns her to keep quiet. Hannah lights Rex's cigar, apparently with a magical power, by blowing on it. Piper is called into Quake yet again. Leo comes in, asking to use the washing machine. Piper asks if Leo thinks of her; he does, and thinks Piper has beautiful eyes. She asks, "What do you think about women who make the first move?" Leo says, "I’m still waiting for it to happen" and Piper kisses him. Phoebe bumps into Tanya at Buckland and has a premonition; Tanya is the next to be killed. After warning Prue, she finds Gavin and Tanya struggling and smashes a bottle over his head. They drive off to the manor. Phoebe explains that the man who attacked her was a demon. Tanya tries to run away but Phoebe convinces her to stay. Piper is overworked. Martin, under the spell, admits to overworking her to keep from spending money on more employees. Piper angrily quits. Andy goes to Prue at Buckland. Prue demonstrates her telekinesis power and explains that she is a witch. Andy becomes uncomfortable. A third person has been killed. The three were all working in genetics -- but Tanya is a sandwich girl. Phoebe has a premonition and realizes that Tanya is pregnant. Phoebe thinks Gavin is from the future, because he knew Tanya was pregnant. Gavin comes into Prue's office and the truth spell affects him. Gavin admits that he is from the future and that he is after Tanya to keep her baby from being born, since he will someday create a vaccine. Gavin realizes something's up and charges at Prue; she flings the desk into him and escapes. She flees into a warehouse and hides from Gavin. Piper finds Prue's office empty. Prue asks Gavin what the vaccine is for and he admits that the vaccine will destroy warlocks. Piper finds Gavin attacking Prue and freezes him, freeing Prue. Gavin unfreezes and the two shove a metal bar into his third eye, killing him. Prue goes to Andy and asks how he feels about her being a witch. He is still uncomfortable. The truth spell expires in that moment and Andy doesn't remember what they were talking about, nor that Prue is a witch. Prue walks away. Martin, likewise, doesn't remember that Piper quit her job and orders her into the kitchen while she is having dinner with Prue. She demands that Martin hire some more people or she will quit. He agrees, to Piper's surprise, and she walks out of the kitchen. As she leaves, she smacks the door into Leo, who apparently does not remember the kiss. Piper offers to buy Leo a drink. Prue enters Quake and tells Phoebe about the rejection from Andy and Phoebe hugs Prue to comfort her. Guest Stars * Brad Greenquist as Gavin * Michelle Brookhurst as Tanya Parker * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Hannah Webster * Neil Roberts as Rex Buckland * Jason Stuart as Martin * Richard Gilbert-Hill as Dr. Oliver Mitchell Co-Star * Craig Thomas as Alex Pearson Notes * The title is a combo reference to the sci-fi TV series The X-Files because of the quote "the truth is out there" ''attributed to it, and the common phrase ''"the truth hurts". * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * In this episode Piper and Leo share their first kiss. * Prue says that if she or her sisters have daughters, that they'll be witches. Piper's children are boys and are witches too but since no male was born into the family, Prue, just like her grandmother believed only females would receive powers. * This is the first time the "Truth Spell" is used on one of the Charmed Ones' boyfriends. Paige later uses the spell in the season 5 episode Necromancing the Stone on her boyfriend Nate to see how his reaction would be to her being a witch. * This is the first episode where a demon or warlock is vanquished by a non-magical method: the bar through Gavin's third eye. It is an uncommon occurence on the show, but it does sometimes happen, such as when the Wendigo is killed by a flare gun and the Succubus is killed by being set on fire. * This is the first episode to introduce time travel and a character from the future and also the only truly evil time traveler. It also introduces the tradition of the time traveler usually getting killed unless they're the Charmed Ones. Chris and Bianca from the future both die, although thanks to Leo's actions, Chris' attempt to change the future works. Bacarra never travels through time as a result of Piper's meddling in time and the time traveling Piper is erased from existance due to her changes. Later, in Forever Charmed when Piper time travels again, she merges with her past self as does Future Billie, but later Future Dumain and Christy are killed after they travel through time by Piper and Billie. * This episode scored 4.6 million viewers. Episode Stills 013.jpg 029.jpg 03.jpg Quotes :Prue: When are you two gonna stop fighting over him and grow up? :(Phoebe and Piper are fighting over the coffee cup.) :Piper: When Phoebe realizes that she doesn't have a chance with him. :Phoebe: Well, that doesn't matter now because I have to go protect the innocent. :Piper: So, we'll call it truce... temporarily. I'll just take this to Leo. (She does so.) :Phoebe: How am I suppose to figure out who the girl in my vision is? :Prue: Well, what did she look like? :Phoebe: Well, she was about 5'3", hair was lightish. :Prue: That's it? :Phoebe: It's not on video tape. I can't just rewind it. :(The sisters are under the truth spell) :Phoebe: I'm game. Prue, what do you think of me? :Prue: Well, I admire your confidence and your fearlessness, your utter lack of responsibility frustrates me to no end. Oh God, that is so enough. :Piper: Oh my God, this could be very dangerous. :Phoebe: I'm kinda diggin' it. Piper, what do you really think of your boss? :Piper: I think he's a self serving jerk who must have a very small penis. Oh my God, I'm gonna be so fired. :Piper: Leo, wait. :Leo: Yeah? :Piper: Can I ask you a question? :Leo: Sure. :Piper: Do you need another shirt? :Leo: No, I got one in the truck. Thanks. :Piper: Leo, wait that wasn’t my question. :Leo: It wasn’t. :Piper: No. I was just wondering…do you ever think of me? :Leo: Yeah. :Piper: In what way? As a friend sort of way or… :Leo: You have beautiful eyes. :Piper: That’s a good way. :Leo: I’m sorry. (They laugh.) That was totally inappropriate wasn’t it? :Piper: No, not at all. Ah, what the hell…Leo, how do you feel about women who make the first move? :Leo: I don't know. I’m still waiting for it to happen. :Piper: Goodness. :(Piper kisses him.) :Leo: Ahh…how do you feel about guys who make the second move? :Piper: Love 'em. (They kiss again.) :Phoebe: Piper, we both know the only reason I like Leo is because you do. :Prue: I'm late for work. I gotta go. :Piper: Prue! :Phoebe: What's up? Spill it. :Prue: I cast a truth spell! :(she runs out of the kitchen and Phoebe and Piper follow her) External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 108